


Sent at 3:56PM

by theblindtorpedo



Series: Waverider AUs [2]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Online Relationship, Waver and Rider are nerds, can be read as shippy or gen if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindtorpedo/pseuds/theblindtorpedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last line of the profile is highlighted in green: "I am not a NEET!"</p><p>Alexander chuckles and presses the FRIEND button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sent at 3:56PM

It had only been a minute since that ultimate message, far too early for him to be nervously eyeing the chat window down at the bottom left of his screen.

 _Why don’t we meet up?_ The stark black and white text stared back at him mockingly. What an idiot!

His hands had been shaking as he typed it. This was what you were NOT SUPPOSED TO DO as Glen and Martha had warned him, but what did they know about computers? He is a full grown, well technically full grown, adult! Besides he and ILoveMacedonia had been chatting pretty regularly for three weeks, ever since he’d seen the other poster on the video game forums he frequented. Alexander, as he’d learned the man’s name was, agreed with his ideas of flaws in the latest trend in RPG gameplay, but had drastically different ideas on strategy. The following discussions had been passionate and engaging. Then suddenly the conversations had turned personal and before he knew it he was telling Alexander all about his life, his fears of failing school, his dreams of power, far more than he’d let any other friend be privy to. Then he’d learned they lived in the same city … not far either … tantalizingly close.

Was it sad to say that he ran home after class to boot up his computer, hoping for a new message? Was he a pathetic, computer addicted shut in? Well, how was this any different from having an actual nearby friend? No one would fault him if he ran home to meet someone for afternoon tea. This was the same situation, he reasoned, except Alexander didn’t have the opportunity to choke on Waver’s mediocre scones.

There was a burning smell from the kitchenette. Bloody hell, he’d have to pull them out soon. Except the small grey “ILoveMacedonia is typing” kept him glued to his chair.

_*ding*_

_SPLENDID! WILL THIS SATURDAY BE AMENABLE TO YOU?_

Waver’s grin nearly broke his face.

* * * * *

"You never told me you were so BIG!"

"Huh? You are ProfessorV? Why you’re the size of an ant!"

"Any one would be small compared to you!"

"Incredible, I would never have imagined your voice to be so high pitched either. But come let us eat, I hope to hear much of that voice over the next couple hours!" Rider slapped the back of the chair. "And look," he pushed a white bag into Waver’s hands, "I come bearing gifts for my new friend."

"What, oh," Waver sat in the chair, clutching the bag to his chest afraid to open it, afraid to say what this small act meant to him. This was the first present from a friend he had ever received. He was blushing now and wasn’t that embarrassing, but Alexander smiled at him and the sun shone brightly and his uneasiness ebbed.

Waver Velvet thought the day would turn out quite fine after all.


End file.
